


The vengeance story of Charles Xavier

by NorthCompass



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Pirates, Revenge, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass
Summary: Charles Xavier, the first mate of Genosha, has to face his painful past abroad Westchester, under the help of Captain Erik...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	The vengeance story of Charles Xavier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> Pirate AU! Charles seeks vengeance from the Markos.  
> Hope you will consider reading my fics after the creators are revealed...

The fight between _Westchester_ and _Genosha_ was intense. Two crews clashing their swords and pulling out their guns. Much to Charles’s dismay, the formidable ship which belonged to his father once was turned into a vassal rid by thieves and scoundrels wearing neat uniforms and carrying shiny badges. It was once a ship carrying the great visions of travelling to the unknown, but now a container where innocents were taken from their family and sold to the merciless world of slavery.

The crew in _Westchester_ fought with brutal strength and forces. Whilst the crew from _Genosha_ fought with skills and tactics. Her bombs were trying to sink _Genosha_ into the ocean, but the legendary pirate ship was much stronger than they thought.

On the other hand, _Westchester_ suffered greatly from the heavy strikes from the other ship. The holes were deeper and much more severe. As they joined side by side, Charles and Erik fought back to back, fending each other, slashing their swords to anyone who dares to come near. Erik swinged his sword with great force and agility, as Charles took down their enemies with grace and flexibility. 

‘We must get the people on board as soon as possible!’ Erik shouted to his first mate, cutting down a man with his sword.

’Raven and the others are heading to the prisons. Our boats are coming for them!’ Charles replied, blocking a strike from a sailor before stabbing him by the gut.

’Kurt and Cain are probably trying to get away from here now. Get to them before it’s too late!’ Erik said. He changed his position, dodging from different attacks, fighting strikes from his front and behind with only one sword. He shot down a man who was ambushing Charles from behind. 

His first mate gave him an assuring nod before he made his way, but Erik grasped his hand, looking at him for one more time.

’Come back, remember,’ he gasped. And they crashed into a passionate kiss. Charles could feel Erik’s hand was letting him go unwillingly.

Charles headed for the chambers then. He must returned alive for Erik.

He was heading into the captain’s main quarters. Returning back to his dark past hidden away for decades and decades. He must face his demons, he must make things came to an end.

In the silent hallway, he could hear sounds of fumbling over things and clicking sounds of coins. Without hesitation, he kicked the door. The Markos were packing their belongings and money from their cases.

’Charlie, you have come back,’ Kurt crooned disgustingly. Gesturing Cain to keep on packing their things.

’I am so happy to see you, Charlie. We can be together again, like everything was before.’

’You’re not going to hurt us, aren’t you? You have been a good boy. You always wanted to please me, and you want to be a good boy to your brother Cain too,’ he grinned, showing off his rotten teeth.

That moment, Charles found himself returning back into the scared boy he was. Losing his real family, leaving with two monsters who wanted to ruin his life.

_’Please...don’t’ he was naked in the floor, blood and bruises forming around his shoulder. Kurt grinned sadistically as he wiped the blood from the flog. The younger Cain was smirking at the scene._

_’You should have been a good boy, Charlie, what do I say if you ever speak a word!’ Kurt laughed viciously at the young boy._

_For days and months, Charles believed that everything was going to be fine if he took all those beatings and floggings. But it didn’t . Kurt and Cain went so far that they sold him to America, so they could spend all the inheritance from the Xaviers. Over the years, they made up a facade that the Xavier family had declined. The poor young master Charles had drowned in the seas. So they had earned their legal inheritance under the last words of Brian._

The images flashed in Charles’s mind just within seconds, but he must not let his past ruined his new self. He must not be distracted, nor be defeated. So he raised his sword and charged towards Kurt, who swinged his sword too.

Charles was gaining the upper hand, not until Cain knocked his head with a wooden box. Making him dropped on the floor, and Cain quickly kicked him countlessly on his stomach with utter pleasure, just liked how he beat him on the smooth ground in mansion many years ago.

Charles groaned from the severe kicks. As he rolled away and tried to stand up, Kurt grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed him onto the table for multiple time. His eyes and cheekbones became bruised, his mouth was dripping blood.

’You pathetic wretch. Just as stupid as your father. Perhaps I could let you pay a visit to him!’ He punctuated every word as he slammed Charles.

Finally, Charles took the chance, he fall onto the floor, pulling out his dagger from his belt, and sliced it to Kurt. The knife formed a long scar on his stomach with his shirt was split. 

Charles grabbed the dagger tightly, slashing to Kurt with great skills and speed, Kurt could only barely dodge the attack, even earning numbers of scars in his arms and face. Cain slammed Charles to the wall, twisting his arm. Charles screamed and dropped the knife. Cain’s hand was on his neck. As he was going to snapped it into two, the room exploded. Woods splattered everywhere, the things were destroyed. The explosion had exposed the chamber to the outside, where _Genosha_ was aiming at the ship again.

’No, stop it!’ Erik shouted out there, pushing away the people, and waving a signal to the ship. He quickly entered into the hallway too.

As Charles woke from dizziness, his ears were hurt and ringing blurred noises. He arched and standing up again by supporting himself with his hands. Cain was hit directly by the bomb, body crashing to the spiky woods, and it went through his abdomen, Kurt had rushed to his son.

’No son, No!!!’ Kurt screamed and wailed, cradling Cain’s dead body into his arms.

Charles stumbled towards, and picked up his sword, readying to strike Kurt. 

But he suddenly just hesitated. It was not out of pity, nor compassion. He would never offer these feelings to both monsters. However, he did not feel calm nor in peace after seeing Cain died in a horrible way. All those rage, injustice emerging in him was still here. Watching Kurt and Cain was forced into a point like this did not make Charles felt joyful nor satisfactory, but it was the feeling of justice and it was a telling him that the point was coming near.

’Get to the boat,’ he sneered, putting down his sword. ‘You will face justice for your actions,’ he said. Before stumbling his way out.

Unbeknownst to him, Kurt put down his son’s body, he raised a wooden spike, going to stabbed Charles from behind.

Charles gasped merrily as he saw Erik appeared. But Erik’s face was serious and fierce, as if the fight was not over yet. Erik charged while raising the sword, Charles looked at him in horror. He ducked, and turned around, seeing Kurt’s wooden spike was very near. A flash of metal pierced into his heart. Charles was locked between the captain of _Genosha_ and the dying body of a man.

Kurt’s mouth hanged opened. As Erik pulled out the sword, he dropped onto the ground too.

Slowly, he turned his head back to Erik. The captain gasped and sobbed as he saw the face of his first mate. Charles raised his shivering hands, wiping the tears from his face. Smiling tearfully at Erik. They took each other’s hands. They sailed back to _Genosha_ from the ruined, burning boat. And everyone cheered with joy as their captain an his first mate returned to safety along with victory. Raven and Hank quickly pulled them into a deep embrace, though everyone were staring at Charles’s horrible condition. He was sent to the healing quarters for an instant, with their romantic captain following to the room.

’They must always to be together, as long as they can...’ Raven sobbed at Hank’s shoulder.

’Yes, just like us,’ Hank soothed her, as he patted her back lovingly.

* * *

They returned to Graymalkin, a faraway remote island. The authorities were snobbish, corrupted swines who would eventually free these scums. So Charles had persuaded Erik to send them all to the island master Logan. Logan had been liked them, saving slaves and children across the seas, though he did have comments about Erik and Charles’s ways of piracy. Not to mention he had some history with Erik, just that he really liked Charles.

Charles did not feel lost or unfair that his inheritance were all gone. Spent away along with the Xavier reputation, which was believed have declined and extinct. He had a new family now. A kind-hearted girl from the streets, an awkward, loyal friend of a village doctor, the gruff island master. And most of all, Erik. The one who saved him from slavery, teaching him to survive, and bringing him hope and love in his darkest and brightest hours.

‘Do you think Frost is going to turn us to the authorities?’ Charles asked humorously. Sitting by the hills with Erik, leaning at his shoulder as they watched the sunset.

’Mmm...I don’t think so. If she do, we’ll simply rob her, and sell everything away in her house,’ Erik joked. Enjoying the breeze of the winds and the scent of the ocean.

’Oh, Erik. You’re such an awful pirate,’ Charles cooed.

’And you’re the pretty righteous scholar who falls in love with an awful pirate,’ Erik crooned. They stood up, and the captain pulled him to his arms, stealing a kiss. They walked back after the sun is down completely, returning to the house for Raven’s dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are simply lovely😆


End file.
